Penguin (Arkhamverse)
Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, better known as The Penguin, is a recurring villain in the Batman: Arkham ''videogame series He is the leader of one of the three main criminal gangs in the Arkham City prison and is involved in a turf war against the Joker and Two-Face. Personality A brutal, greedy and sadistic crime lord, Oswald Cobblepot funds much of the Gotham City underworld's criminal operations as one of its biggest black market manufacturers. Directing his affairs from the Iceberg Lounge, Oswald was seen as a reputable business man to the people of Gotham, but was a sadistic, mass-murdering gang leader in reality. After refusing to leave his base of operations when Arkham City was being constructed around it, Oswald stayed within the prison compound and built up his forces to become one of the ruling elites on the streets, determined to keep anyone from taking over his turf and claim the rest of Arkham City for his own. History Arkham Origins The Penguin owns a ship in the Gotham harbour named the Final Offer. Earlier in the evening, Cobblepot arrived at Lacey Towers with his two henchmen, where he finds the body of a Black Mask decoy, but believed it was Black Mask. While in the apartment, he accidentally left his fingerprints on the wall, leading to the G.C.P.D to think he was behind the murder. On board the Final Offer, Penguin planned to host a fighting tournament in the boiler deck. Penguin has also kidnapped Alberto Falcone, in order to make his family get out the weapon's trafficking racket, but is interrupted by Batman, who begins to interrogate him as he smashes Penguin into a mirror on the wall. Penguin starts to tell him about a murder at Lacey Towers when Deathstroke uses his Remote Claw to drag Batman out, and attacks him in the Fighting Pit of Penguin's ship. Penguin watched the fight between them, but when Batman wins, he then locks himself in his cabin with Tracey and Candy. Penguin has also stolen some weapon crates, which Batman finds out about through Barbara. He then uses his weapon disruptor to destroy them. During this incident, he is assisted by Tracey Buxton and Candy. Candy assists him in torturing Falcone, while Tracey attempts to prevent Batman from getting to Penguin, to no avail. Arkham Asylum Posters for his club the Iceberg Lounge are seen at several spots in the asylum. Warden Sharp also has his top hat and spectacles on display in front of a bunch of his confiscated trick umbrellas set up to look like feathers. Scanning these will solve a Riddler challenge and unlock a bio for him. War with Two-Face and Joker in Arkham City When Bruce Wayne is imprisoned within Arkham City for leading a protest against the city, the Penguin and his gang is among the first of the criminals to greet him. Desiring revenge against Wayne for his family, the Cobblepots, being ruined, he takes out some brass knuckles to beat him up. Although he managed to land a blow on Wayne, Wayne managed to grab his hand while he was preparing a second blow and bend it around, breaking it. Penguin then has his gang kill Wayne, but he defeats them with ease, also breaking his handcuffs in the process. Later, the Penguin managed to capture Mr. Freeze and steal his suit, as well as lock Freeze himself in a museum display stand resembling Hawaii in the War Room, locking Freeze's suit in the Armory, and using Freeze's Ice Gun for himself. In addition, he also had captured 10 undercover cops from Precinct 13 and held them hostage, frequently torturing them within the Iceberg Lounge. Eventually, Batman, trying to locate Mr. Freeze so he could gain a cure for the Titan poison that he was infected with by the Joker, managed to encounter Penguin, who mercilessly executed one of the cops, Officer Best. After a failed attempt at getting Batman to surrender and become a part of his collection, he then has some inmates attempt to kill Batman as their initiation. Batman defeats all of them with ease, so he unveils his big guns: more specifically, a henchman he injected with the TITAN formula. After Batman managed to defeat the minion, Penguin escaped in the chaos back to the Iceberg Lounge. One of the cops he held hostage, Forrester, also managed to escape Penguin, but he wasn't able to get to the exit before Penguin froze him with Mr. Freeze's Ice Gun. He also released a shark in the frozen pool of water known as Tiny, which he also used to deal with several "problems." He then ordered his minions to guard the other cops, with the threat of killing them should they fail to do so. Eventually, Batman, after saving more of the cops, proceeded to the Iceberg Lounge, where Penguin taunted Batman with the intention of torturing Dennis by freezing one of his hands as well as declaring his intention of shattering the frozen hand with a hammer. Batman manages to arrive in time, but Penguin forced him to retreat due to his use of the Ice Gun. Batman eventually returned, but, thanks to Batman learning the override code for the Ice Gun, the gun failed to fire on Batman, resulting in Batman decking Penguin off the iceberg monument. Penguin tried to talk his way out of his predicament, but when Batman implied that he wasn't simply going to let him go scot-free, Penguin then destroyed the iceberg monument with a remote-controlled detonator, dropping Batman to a room below the lounge, with Penguin declaring that Batman brought it upon himself. He activated an entity that he discovered under the lounge presumably before Arkham City was even established, Solomon Grundy, and forces Batman to fight him. After Batman manages to shut Grundy down for good, Penguin eventually is forced to fight Batman himself with a grenade launcher, but is easily defeated. Batman then delivers Penguin to Mr. Freeze. who step on Penguin's already broken hand. Batman tells him to stop hurting Penguin and focus on the cure. So Mr. Freeze places Penguin within one of his own display cases, the one he had reserved for Bruce Wayne. Catwoman can speak to Penguin inside the display case. She asks him what he's supposed to be in the exhibit. Penguin rudely tells her to "piss off". Offended, Catwoman warns him against talking like that to her again before leaving. Penguin immediately apologizes out of cowardice. When Protocol 10 began, Penguin's museum was targeted for destruction, but it withstood the missile attack with Penguin still safe inside. When Two-Face and his gang took control of the museum, Penguin hid behind the display in the display case to avoid being spotted by Dent. If Batman returns to speak with him, Penguin denies his cowardice. Arkham Knight Penguin was one of the villains who joined Scarecrow's Army to occupy Gotham and kill Batman once and for all. His task was to supply Arkham Knight and Two-face with weapons throughout the operation. He did so by smuggling the firearms in cooler-trucks from a fishing-company called North refrigeration, a scheme that was revealed by Nightwing who had arrived in Gotham to assist Batman. One of the Most wanted-missions in ''Arkham Knight consists of Nightwing and Batman tracking down Cobblepot's weapon-caches and destroying them one by one. Eventually there is only one left, but Cobblepot ambushes them and takes Nightwing hostage. However, the two of them defeats him with a dual-takedown, destroy's the weapon-cache and brings him back to GCPD. Video Batman Arkham City - Walkthrough - Chapter 14 - Solomon Grundy BATMAN Vs. DEATHSTROKE Full Boss Fight - Batman Arkham Origins Quotes *"Lets have a little chat about respect." *"The Batman? You expect me to believe that? Listen, I happen to know that the Batman's got way more important things to do tonight then mess with our shipment, and that's saving his own ass. So next time you wanna make up a story, you'd better hope the person you're telling it to ain't dumber than you are! Oh, wait. That's right...THERE AIN'T NO ONE DUMBER THAN YOU!" *"I see ya lips flapping Bertie! But they ain't making the sound I wanna hear!" *"Have a Merry Christmas and piss off." *"Nice seeing ya Batman. Feel free to let yourself out." *"All those assassins and he still ain't dead. It's like a bad joke." *"Batman! Welcome to my arena!" *"Enough gabbing! TO THE DEATH!!!" *"I'm sure you can be reasonable about this, Batman." *"Much more entertaining than the usual exercise hour in the yard, I think you'll agree." *"AH! I think he's broken my bloody hand!" *"Wakey, wakey, Wayne." *"Enjoy the copsicle." *"Sorry, Batman. Did I forget to mention my little friend down there? Meet Tiny. Who'd thought a big fish could be so useful? Not me, that's for sure. He's like a mobile garbage truck, whatever I drop in that tank just vanishes. Poof. Problem gone." *"So Batman: you 'ere for the cops, the ice man? Or me?" *"Lights out, rich boy!" *"Look around you. These horrible bunch of psychopaths are all begging to join out with me. But unfortunately for them, I only take the best. And today, the best means whoever kills you. Come out lads! It's initiation time!" *"You can't win, Batman!" *"My family used to own Gotham. It will again." *"You're going in my collection, Batman. I always get want I want." *"I'll take this all back. Just wait and see." *"I've lost one of you idiots! Lets end it there." *"I'm one man down. That's not good, is it? Still, I hope that the rest of you do your best not to disappoint me." *"I'm running out of patience, you're running out of people. Let's see what runs out first." *"Are you mucking me about? Find him!" *"I'm paying you to protect that thing! Don't let me down." *"Don't disappoint me. Stop-Batman-NOW!" *"I want him stopped quick! Pundle him up and stump on display." *"You're supposed to be good at this." *"His making you look like fools." *"All alone, son? You better not piss me off by dying. I need to have to wake you up and kill you again." *"I can, indeed." *"I've made arrangements to sneak you into the crazy farm." *"Anyone want a slightly used Batsuit? I'm sure the the blood'll wash off." *"And there was me thinking it was going to be difficult...get him out of here!" *"Having a little lie-down, arn't ya? Enjoy it. It's you're last." *"Someone cut the mask off. No need to be gentle." *"And that's why I'm the boss! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got buisness to attend! Piss off!" *"Boys, get him out of here! And don't ding up any of the gear! That's worth some money." *"Look at you! Just as useless as the Joker. My only regret is I didn't kill 'em myself!" Trivia *It's implied that the Penguin may have turned evil because he was regularly locked in a closet by his parents as a child. *In the Arkham games, the Penguin's distinctive monocle is actually a broken bottle stuffed into his left eye socket. It appears at some point between his appearances in Akrham Origins and Arkham City. Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arena Masters Category:Torturer Category:Rivals Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Businessmen Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Perverts Category:Vandals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Gaolers Category:Thugs Category:Pimps Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Provoker Category:Monster Master Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Dark Messiah Category:Aristocrats Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Mobsters Category:Misogynists Category:Pawns Category:Mongers Category:Addicts Category:Abusers Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Xenophobes